


一辆没名字的车

by baimozhijiu



Category: srrx
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimozhijiu/pseuds/baimozhijiu
Summary: 蔡程昱发情了，而他没有抑制剂。





	一辆没名字的车

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写文，写的很差很差很差_(:з」∠)_，肉很柴很难吃( •̥́ ˍ •̀ू )请多多包涵  
> warning：abo纯pwp 直白性行为描写  
> 一个本文用不到的私设：生殖腔内成结+咬腺体注入信息素才算完全标记  
> 雪松味alpha！郑云龙×桂花糕味omega！蔡程昱

在一丝丝桂花香气似有若无的飘散在训练室里的时候，蔡程昱终于后知后觉的想起自己的发情期就在几天后。同时最近频繁的录制并且一录就是七八个小时的状态严重打乱了他的作息规律，疲劳，兴奋的不断交替连带着发情期似乎也提前造访。更糟糕的是，蔡程昱手边并没有带抑制类的药物。  
36位成员里不止他一个omega，同样的alpha也有好几个，不过还好今天的录制已经结束了，为了不引起骚动，蔡程昱发了个消息让身为beta的刘彬濠帮他把抑制剂送过来，而他自己则溜进了卫生间，顺手挂上了一个维修中的牌子，他已经能感受到后穴正在违背他意愿的往外一小股一小股的沁出汁液，燥热感也适时地出现。蔡程昱还是第一次在不熟悉的地方经历发情期，陌生的环境让可爱的小omega越发的胆战心惊。  
所以当卫生间里出现了一丝不属于他的，略有些强势的alpha气息时，蔡程昱瞬间警惕了起来。他把自己努力的塞进隔间的角落，妄图自欺欺人的隐藏起自己的气息。当然不如他所愿的，寂静的卫生间里，脚步声带着雪松的凛冽气味逐渐停在了他的隔间门前。  
“小昱？需要我帮忙吗？”郑云龙温和的声音伴随着松木的香气瞬间入侵了蔡程昱的大脑，让他一时有些腿软，后穴诚实的对气味做出了反应，蔡程昱只觉得黏腻的液体从他的后穴流了出来，顺着腿根向下探索，甚至给了他裤子都被浸湿的错觉。  
“龙哥？我...我没事，我一个人呆一会儿就好”天知道蔡程昱花了多大的力气才控制住自己不去打开那扇门，扑向门外心仪的alpha。  
是的，心仪的alpha。蔡程昱暗恋郑云龙，从见到郑云龙的那一刻起，蔡程昱就被光屁股小天使一箭穿心了。而现在，他喜欢的那个alpha正在他突然造访的发情期里温柔的问他需不需要帮忙。这个认知让他整个人都雀跃非常，却又碍于暂时未得到的回应矜持了起来。  
郑云龙站在隔间门口叹了口气，他知道蔡程昱的顾虑，老实说，在人家发情期说出这样的话确实是有乘人之危的嫌疑。但他却是真的喜欢蔡程昱，这个小孩儿像个小太阳，带着永不熄灭的活力闯进了他的眼底。  
所以当他发现蔡程昱有些不对劲的时候当机立断的跟着他走了出来，并且无视了正在修理中的牌子，小心翼翼的释放了一些信息素踏进了卫生间，站在隔间门口带着诱哄的语气开了口“小昱，我知道现在的时机很不恰当，但是请你认真的听我说，我喜欢你，让我进去好吗？你不愿意的话我可以帮你做一个临时标记然后把你送回房间，可不可以？”  
良久，久到让郑云龙怀疑他的小昱是不是已经被发情热烧的没有力气动弹，隔间的门终于被拉开了一条小缝。郑云龙迅速的把半个身子卡进去防止蔡程昱反悔，而门内的景象让他瞬间红了眼睛。蔡程昱脸上泛着不正常的红，节目组统一分发的毛衣早已被他脱掉扔在了马桶盖上，领带被扯松，半挂不挂的留在被解开了三四个扣子的白衬衫上，露出的喉结正在不停的上下滚动，暴露了主人紧张的心情。郑云龙伸手把蔡程昱捞进了怀里，右手一下一下的拍着蔡程昱的背，微微散发出一些信息素安抚他的情绪。  
郑云龙静静地等着蔡程昱的回应，他有把握他的小昱对他并不是没有感觉。过了一会儿，蔡程昱终于在他怀里小小声的说了一句“龙哥，我好难受...”  
“不要怕，交给我。”郑云龙边说话，左手已经顺着被蔡程昱自己扯散的衬衫下摆伸了进去，抚过少年人软软的，疏于锻炼的腹部，时不时坏心眼的捏上一把，蔡程昱随着他的动作轻微的颤抖，手都紧张的不知道该放哪儿，索性心一横直接抱住了郑云龙。  
感觉到蔡程昱的主动，郑云龙明白他是终于应允了，右手随即顺着脊骨一节一节的往下探，最后停留在了尾椎处轻点了两下。  
“真的可以吗？”郑云龙探进裤子里的手顺手摸了一把蔡程昱的会阴，摸到了满手黏腻，处在情欲中的omega的肠道甚至装不下这么多的水，多余的液体顺着腿根缓慢的向下流动，一滴一滴的积聚在了omega的脚下。  
“龙哥你能不能别废话了”蔡程昱费力的扯住郑云龙背上的毛衣，尽量把自己挂在他龙哥的身上，发情期快烧掉了他所剩无几的理智，使他本能的往他喜欢的味道上贴，像一块黏黏的糕团，黏住了就怎么拆都拆不下来。  
郑云龙终于不再犹豫，按住蔡程昱的头吻住了他觊觎了许久的唇，同时一根手指也毫不客气的插进了omega的甬道，甫一插入，饥渴了许久的肠肉立刻热情的缠了上来，蔡程昱似乎是有些不好意思，拍了怕郑云龙的背想叫他放开，却引来了第二根手指，两根手指一起在后穴兴风作浪。另一只手也没闲着，把衬衫扣子全部解开后顺利的夹住了蔡程昱左边的乳头轻轻按压拉扯，让这个可爱的小东西慢慢挺立了起来。唇顺着颈线向下游移，红色的吻痕像花朵一样在锁骨一路盛开，又慢慢转回胸口，照顾了另一边冷落了许久的乳头。  
蔡程昱整个人都软了，不住地往下滑，要不是郑云龙环住他的手支撑着他早就倒到地上去了。郑云龙就着这个姿势扒掉了蔡程昱的长裤，顺带着把内裤一起褪到了蔡程昱的脚下，握住了小孩儿早已挺立的阴茎撸动，后穴里的手指也加到了三根，前后一起的刺激让发情中的omega终于承受不住，直接达到了今天的第一次高潮。  
高潮过后的omega全身都泛起了红，郑云龙把毛衣铺在了马桶盖上把快耗尽力气的小孩儿抱了上去，让小孩儿的腿挂在自己腰上，同时趁omega高潮后放松的空当把第四根手指也捅入了后穴，四根手指一起在后穴里搅动，甚至带出了咕叽咕叽的水声。  
蔡程昱一只手撑在背后把自己撑了起来，一只手摸上了郑云龙的脸，有些害羞的开口“龙哥，可以了，进...进来吧”郑云龙有些打趣的看了他一眼，让蔡程昱的双手环住他的背，然后把他带起来按在隔间的门板上，解开裤子拉链把自己憋了很久的性器送进了蔡程昱的身体里。  
进去的瞬间郑云龙吻住了蔡程昱，用吻封住了蔡程昱的惊叫，同时感受到温热的内壁紧紧的裹住了性器，夹得他头皮发麻，他低声在蔡程昱耳边说“小昱，放松点，夹的太紧了”蔡程昱瞬间就红了脸，把头埋在郑云龙的肩上不肯抬起来。郑云龙用手托住蔡程昱的臀部，正好顺手拍了拍让他放松，蔡程昱努力的让自己不那么紧绷，但是未经人事的小穴还是第一次被这样对待，他整个人都僵硬的挂在郑云龙身上不知道该怎么办。  
郑云龙只好安抚性的从他的耳后舔吻到后颈，留下了一侧湿漉漉的痕迹缓缓蔓延到omega的腺体。被触碰腺体的omega本能的警觉起来，蔡程昱沉浸在情欲里的理智被拉回来了一些：“不要标记，求你”，郑云龙亲了亲蔡程昱的腺体，“小昱别怕，只是临时标记，过几天就散了”蔡程昱听了，胡乱的点了几下头就放任郑云龙把牙齿刺进了他脆弱的腺体，后颈刺痛的同时，雪松的气味涌进了他的鼻腔，驱散了他自己的桂花糕味道里本身带着的甜腻，形成了一种新的，清冽的糕团味。  
后穴受到标记的刺激终于放松了下来，因为发情期的原因微微打开的生殖腔口不知廉耻的吸着郑云龙的性器勾引他进来，再加上omega被自己标记的满足感使得性器又涨大了一圈，又深又狠的操进omega的体内。蔡程昱被突如其来的快感刺激的整个人都不清醒了，只能胡乱的发出一些呻吟，手在他龙哥背上乱抓一气，把平整的毛衣挠的乱七八糟，腿也紧紧的夹在郑云龙的腰上，因为体位的关系蔡程昱只有把自己挂在郑云龙身上才不会掉下去。  
卫生间的门板都被他们的动作带着一震一震的，蔡程昱整个脑袋一颠一颠的磕在门板上，郑云龙抽空伸了一只手垫在蔡程昱的小脑袋瓜后面，边吻着蔡程昱的胸口边不放过他的越顶越快，而这时，卫生间的门突然被敲响了。蔡程昱瞬间绷紧了身体，郑云龙被突然夹紧的后穴逼出了一声低吟。门外的人敲了敲门没听到应答，停顿了一下说：“蔡蔡在里面吗？你的抑制剂我拿过来了”  
郑云龙像完全没听到一样不管不顾的继续往里抽送着性器，无视了蔡程昱在拼命摇头示意他停下来，变着角度往里顶弄，直到顶到一个点时，蔡程昱的呻吟瞬间变了调。  
门外的人还在敲门，而且似乎是听到了什么，边敲门边问：“蔡蔡？我听到你的声音了，你还好吗？”  
郑云龙边用力的不停的撞击蔡程昱的敏感点边在他耳边低声说：“回答他，还是你想让他进来？”蔡程昱艰难的调试着呼吸努力不让呻吟声跑出去，尽量平复了一下呼吸回答道：“我...我没事，把抑制剂放我抽屉里我一会儿就回去”外面听他这么说也没继续追问，听声音像是走了。蔡程昱终于松了一口气，报复性的在郑云龙肩膀上重重咬了一口。  
蔡程昱整个人都被操开了，两条纤长笔直的腿早就缠不住，半挂不挂的搭在郑云龙腰上，一身晶莹的汗珠顺着腰窝缓缓流到尾椎，混着后穴承不住地液体在地上留下了一大滩水渍，眼角也被强烈的快感逼出一抹红，甚至沁出了眼泪。郑云龙看他实在没力气了，把人抱到之前铺的毛衣上，让蔡程昱撑着墙跪趴在毛衣上，从后面再次进入了他。  
雪松和桂花糕的气味充满了不大的卫生间里，其中一个隔间里陆续传来断断续续的让人脸红心跳的呻吟声，郑云龙不断顶撞在那个让人疯狂的点上，蔡程昱却觉得还是不满足，隐隐有一股更深的渴望埋藏在身体里。  
终于在一次大力的冲撞之下，蔡程昱无意识的打开了生殖腔。郑云龙愣了一下，虽说发情期的omega会本能的为生育做准备，但他没想到蔡程昱会这么信任的为他打开生殖腔，随即毫不犹豫的插了进去。  
生殖腔被陌生的器官侵入带来的疼痛混合着陌生的快感一点点在身体里堆积，穴肉热情的包裹住性器，甚至在性器退出的时候不舍的收缩像是在挽留，随即性器就会在这种期待里更大力的冲撞进生殖腔。  
蔡程昱整个人像是从水里捞出来的一样，汗津津的，汗液混合着各种不明的液体打湿了他身下的毛衣，吻痕像梅花一样一朵一朵盛放在少年朝气而又充满活力的身体上。郑云龙看了不由得更加激动了些。  
蔡程昱早就没了力气，他之前的发情期都是靠抑制剂和气味掩盖剂撑过去的，从来没有经历过这么激烈的性爱，后穴一缩一缩的在高潮的边缘徘徊。郑云龙发现蔡程昱整个人连膝盖都在打颤，猜他是要高潮了，又在生殖腔里大力冲撞了几下，突然感受到生殖腔里涌出一股液体，一波一波的拍打在他的龟头上，整个性器都仿佛浸泡在温水里，爽的郑云龙舒服的喟叹了一声。  
知道蔡程昱不想被标记，郑云龙忍着快感逼自己从蔡程昱体内退了出来，随便撸了几下射在了蔡程昱的背上。  
蔡程昱整个人都红了，被喜欢的哥哥操到潮吹*这个事实实在是太有冲击力，让他拒绝承认是自己干出来的事。他像一只鸵鸟希望把头埋在手里不肯出来。郑云龙看见了不由得笑出了声。  
他把蔡程昱抱起来用纸巾把两个人都清理干净，再把衣服裤子一件一件的给他套上，却发现蔡程昱的毛衣不仅皱上面还都是不明的水渍，郑云龙啧了一声把自己的毛衣脱给蔡程昱穿好，确认了没什么问题就把蔡程昱抱了起来。  
突然悬空的感觉让蔡程昱一下子叫出了声“龙哥？？？”郑云龙轻轻的在蔡程昱耳边呢喃道“我可不觉得你还有力气走路，还是我不够努力？”  
“还有，蔡程昱，我喜欢你，虽然有点乘人之危的意思，你愿意和我在一起吗？”  
蔡程昱把头埋郑云龙的怀里不肯出来，小小声的控诉道：“做都做了才问，龙哥你怎么这样”  
“行，我就当你答应了”

end

*实在不知道怎么形容omega生殖腔内的高潮就私自用了潮吹，没有女性化蔡蔡的意思


End file.
